


［同人］完璧归赵

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 《廉颇蔺相如列传》AUAT，前283年，赵王何25岁，秦王稷42岁；二设相如23岁，廉将军30岁。有原文引用，内含大量二设，史实腐向延伸，all相如，贵乱，虐车预警。把原文全忘光的快回去读啊！！！！⚠️纯属娱乐，请勿将本文代入正史，如有bug请勿较真；如有不适，请尽快退出，否则后果自负；对任何历史人物没有污名化目的，如不接受请勿阅读，否则概不负责。
Relationships: 赵何/蔺相如
Kudos: 4





	［同人］完璧归赵

**Author's Note:**

> 《廉颇蔺相如列传》AUAT，前283年，赵王何25岁，秦王稷42岁；二设相如23岁，廉将军30岁。  
> 有原文引用，内含大量二设，史实腐向延伸，all相如，贵乱，虐车预警。  
> 把原文全忘光的快回去读啊！！！！  
> ⚠️纯属娱乐，请勿将本文代入正史，如有bug请勿较真；如有不适，请尽快退出，否则后果自负；对任何历史人物没有污名化目的，如不接受请勿阅读，否则概不负责。

楔  
面对看上去面容比自己还年轻几分的宦官令门客，赵王何还是压不住心头的疑虑，试探着问：“秦王以十五城请易寡人之璧，可予否？”  
对面的门客面容清秀，举止淡然优雅，不像个仅仅微寒无为的食客。赵王何听着蔺相如的回答，逐渐皱起了眉头：“取吾璧，不予我城，奈何？”  
“秦以城求璧而赵不许，曲在赵；赵予璧而秦不予赵城，曲在秦。”蔺相如似乎早就知道了他要问的问题，娓娓道来，“均之二策，宁许以负秦曲。”  
“汝可使否？”  
蔺相如看着他的眼睛里多了些亮闪闪的期待，他说：“王必无人，臣愿奉璧往使。城入赵而璧留秦，城不入，臣请完璧归赵。”  
一  
斋戒五日。蔺相如对着镜子整了整衣冠，又缓不过神似的合了下眼睛。昨夜没睡好，总觉有人在暗处偷窥，鬼鬼祟祟，偷偷摸摸，待到他去看时却又空无一人。这般鬼蜮伎俩也不知是哪个立功心切的秦臣使出来，又不得要领到叫他发现的。不过这不是他要担心的事。  
昨夜侍从已自小道回了赵国，想来秦王是得不到这和氏璧了。今日朝堂上的刁难才是他该劳神的。  
想来应得不好会送了命吧，不过这次出使本就做好了有去无还的准备，他对生也无甚留恋。只是可惜了他没机会再见那人，再最后仰望他一次。  
蔺相如理了理衣襟，缓步走出广廷传的大门。

秦王竟没杀了我。这是蔺相如下朝之后的第一个想法。  
秦王稷话里话外都已暗示不想因一块璧而破了秦与赵的情谊，却又叫他再留三日，不知是何缘故。难不成想用他这个小小使臣做赵国人质？蔺相如嘴角挑起一抹嘲讽的微笑，若真如此他倒该感到荣幸，竟能让秦王如此高看。  
天色不早。洗漱罢，蔺相如一如往常躺下，眼睛却大睁着注意四周动静。秦王稷不致这个时候派刺客来，那些秦臣看他又已是无用，若这时再有人来才当真蹊跷。  
踏，踏。脚步声自暗处漫出，来者这次显然并未隐匿身形，反而是光明正大进了他这屋子。蔺相如全身都紧绷起来，他起身，问道：“汝是何人？”  
“无名小卒。”来客笑道，那威严低沉的声音分明在哪里听过。蔺相如心底起了一阵惊涛骇浪，忍着战栗问道：“究竟何人，要说便说。何必不露踪迹，藏头畏尾。”  
“汝知之，便明矣？”高大的身影停于蔺相如面前，他不禁仰头想一探那人真容，却被面纱遮了视线。那人气质霸绝令人生畏，声音也如同轰鸣雷声，一字一字敲在蔺相如心头：“寡人惜卿之才俊，特来探看，不想卿敏锐如斯。”  
蔺相如觉得全身发冷，像万年的寒冰浸了骨髓。那人一把扯下黑色的面纱，正是秦王稷，白日在朝堂上施以他千钧威压的秦国君王。嬴稷并未穿那身万人之上的皇袍，而是一身五彩鱼龙纹骑射服，便于施展轻功。蔺相如没想到嬴稷竟然是会轻功的；更没想到堂堂秦王竟潜入自己房室，还连窥两晚自己房内情形。蔺相如不知道自己该说什么，他那三寸不烂之舌仿佛就此烂掉了，往日千万妙语都叫这最离奇的情景击得粉碎。  
“寡人倾慕卿已久。”  
开幕雷击，蔺相如䁢晕了两秒才反应过来，张口就问：“什么？”  
“吾言不再。”秦王叹了口气，探探身把蔺相如压倒在床上。蔺相如象征性挣扎了一下，被秦王冷冷地在耳边提醒：“寡人不愿酷刑。”便只好作罢。  
秦王抱住蔺相如紧张得开始颤抖的身躯，此人面对他的威压与刁难面不改色，这时却抖得如同糠筛，当真有趣。他附耳轻声道：“唤吾……嬴稷。”  
至少蔺相如本人并不知道他为什么引起了秦王稷的兴趣。他只知机械地配合，甚至不知道秦王稷要做什么。  
“王上……？”  
“吾言不再，”嬴稷再次深深地叹气，这个清秀的臣子似乎察觉到他的小动作，开始挣脱他正解下腰封的手：“王……王上！失礼了！”  
“勿躁。”嬴稷狠狠圈住怀里的人，他从相如来使那天起就眼馋得很，今日一定要尝尝此人滋味。被这腰封紧紧束缚的纤细腰肢想来寂寞许久了吧？在这之前是被他的主人，还是……宠幸过呢？  
蔺相如坚决地说：“王上若执意，且容臣退一时。”  
“不许。”嬴稷瞪他一眼，秦王的威压定身术般定住了挣扎不已的蔺相如，成年不久的青年安静如鸡，只睁着一双漂亮的黑眼睛微微红着脸看着嬴稷动作。  
“王上为何……”“叫我嬴稷，相如。”  
一声相如几乎让蔺相如全身软下来，这个时候，这样被对方全盘禁锢的姿态，太容易缴械投降。缪贤对他做那事便让他困惑不已，如今秦王稷的举动更是令他大吃一惊。他的脸迅速飞红，嬴稷贴得太近眼神又太专注，让人无法不给出回应。  
“王上……稷。”蔺相如还是不习惯直呼全名，竟硬生生把姓省去，吓得先自己捂住了自己的嘴。嬴稷却很是满意似的停下了动作，回味着那清朗声音带着颤抖喊出的那声稷。他问相如：“汝可曾有过情事？”  
“自然。王上何事烦扰？”蔺相如心里已经有了七八分底。  
“汝可为寡人客卿？”嬴稷突然问，和之前的话题八杆子打不着。  
“恕臣不能。”蔺相如说。  
“噗。”嬴稷嗤笑一声，他已开始脱去蔺相如的衣服，蔺相如攥住他的手坚决道：“请王自重。”  
“情事，是与汝主？赵王何？还是……”他的眼珠子转了转，想到一个名字，“廉颇？”  
“无稽之谈！臣与上众皆为男子，何来情事。”蔺相如已压不住脸红心跳，几乎是大声吼出。  
“廉颇应与汝素无交集。”嬴稷丝毫不在意蔺相如的反抗，无论如何他还是比蔺相如长了近廿岁，轻易就制住了这无辜的臣子。嬴稷压在蔺相如身上狠狠吻上去，一个缠缠绵绵的吻直接把蔺相如吻懵了，“王……为何……？”  
接下来的事情几近顺理成章，嬴稷在蔺相如无力的挣扎中抽了他的腰带缚住他双手，那始终遮在雪色长袍之下的一双长腿也露了出来，嬴稷毫不掩饰地欣赏着乍泄的春光，评论道：“爱卿何处不美。”  
“蒙王厚爱，”蔺相如冷笑道，“王素为此，又何许吾回。”  
嬴稷没说话，专心致志地把蔺相如的里衣也全数剥下，褪下最后一丝遮羞布的使臣看上去已羞愤几欲自绝，转过头去看着床边的帷帐，被嬴稷扳着下巴看回来。  
“吾命汝目吾一人。”嬴稷说。  
接着他欺身压上，自己反倒只是解下外袍，亵裤只褪下几寸，露出已经挺立的那物。蔺相如吓了一跳，连声道“不可”，却被嬴稷以衣束口，半个字也吐不出来。  
真是难得。这天下少有的贤臣现还未得重用，正在自己身下哀婉乞怜，而且似乎还不知自己要被做些什么。嬴稷突然就起了粗暴占有的欲望，一霎那间未做扩张便强行顶进去，不顾后方小穴翕合着抵抗。蔺相如痛得眼前一片白光，两眼都含着泪，他想起曾经缪贤所做，从未有这等粗暴，也未有这等不请自来。下体有撕裂的感觉，嬴稷反倒借着溢出的鲜血润滑向内操干，一下子又让蔺相如咿咿呜呜的说不出话来。嬴稷轻笑道：“汝主待汝不薄。”  
蔺相如连半句驳斥也说不出口，满脑子都是那句“待汝不薄”。下体那阳物顶在他敏感点上反复碾磨，秦王似乎生通要领，故意咬着那点不放，顶得蔺相如高潮迭起，脑内白光一闪就射了出来。  
“如此便泄了身。”嬴稷冷哼一声，穴内温软嫩肉层层叠叠包裹上来，高潮之后反倒吸裹得更加厉害，和这口是心非的臣子毫无相似之处。这样倒别有一番风致，嬴稷就着蔺相如高潮后敏感得惊人的身体进进出出，让那紧致的后穴可怜地吐了点薄液，最后蔺相如哀叫起来，哭泣着向他讨饶。  
“告诉寡人，孰能为汝主？”嬴稷调笑着，下体却一点不放松。蔺相如的身体又一点点紧绷起来，他在他要泄身的那刻停下了动作，让蔺相如咬紧了牙关忍耐高潮落下的空虚地狱。  
“知今汝之态，色绝无双，汝与何初识未几，惜何不晓尤物。”听到这话蔺相如的身体突然僵硬了，他喘息着道：“赵王自重，臣素无与瓜葛。”  
“汝知何邪？”嬴稷又开始抽插，这次却是大开大合，连根没入再全部抽出，干得蔺相如一声声痛呼哀叫，辗转反侧，竟然再次攀上高潮，却被嬴稷掐住根部，忍不住哭了出来。  
“……脆弱不堪。汝不愧乎赵国使臣。”这话是真心刺激到蔺相如了，秦王对他做的这事，若被宦官令知道必要赶他出门，传出去恐怕要有人来刺杀，免得他污了赵国英名。蔺相如不敢再叫，只咬着口中衣物不放，眼眶红润在嬴稷看来煞是可爱。  
“寡人知何甚汝矣。何爱才如命，汝归必相，旦除污名。赵民知其相如此，汝奈何？”嬴稷的笑容是如此刺眼，这一刻他又是那个高高在上的秦王了。蔺相如彻底放弃了反抗，只嗫嚅道：“凭王发落。”  
嬴稷满意地哼了一声，又接着操干起来，十几下后终于泄在里面。蔺相如浑身瘫软，嬴稷的束缚如潮水般退去，他的双手有些麻木，但更加麻木的是身为使臣的自尊心。  
秦王稷竟然知道他的心思。而且他分明说“知何甚汝”，又直呼赵王其名，想来二人曾有瓜葛。只是不知赵王彼时是什么年纪，怕是生生承受了秦王的暴虐。  
怕什么，蔺相如抹了一把泪，看着空空如也、分明无人的室内。有朝一日赵国统一天下，那时所有的屈辱便都能洗雪了。  
二  
接连三天承受了中年男人的纵欲，蔺相如回去时觉得自己腿都要站不稳了。那帮秦国大臣个个都发现他异样，却统一了口径不说，像是等着看他笑话。蔺相如咬咬牙终于没在外人面前失态，却在自家侍从面前原形毕露，差点被侍从识破异样。幸而他的侍从都是规矩本分之人，主人有恙便照顾，主人有请便满足，对于主人在国外的遭遇知趣地不问，蔺相如也乐得能与侍从和平相安无事。  
回赵国赵王果然封了他上大夫，他却没脸再见赵王，对于旧主缪贤的邀请也总是推脱，惹了个攀恩忘主之名。虽然官职不大麻烦却不小，不过能得赵王重用、为那人分担一点忧心他也算是满足了。在御前侍奉总免不了碰到形形色色的人，其中接触尤多的则是武将廉颇。这人一开始只让人觉得大大咧咧惹人讨厌，到后来蔺相如发现这家伙自己走到哪他跟到哪，简直怀疑这家伙是不是对自己有什么意见。赵王何倒是很关心他的情况，隔三差五敲打廉颇，反倒惹得他更加惹人讨厌了。  
但赵王何的这些关心很快就随着一场陷害而灰飞烟灭了。这陷害不是什么阴险精妙的名誉陷阱，也不是谮害其身的暗杀，而是一次莫名其妙的下毒。  
那次上朝，茶水才抿了几口蔺相如就觉得不对，浑身燥热，心脏每跳动一次就像有根针扎进心脉似的疼，偏偏还未痛到让他昏厥，只能在朝堂上一直坚持着。更怪的是他连情欲都被挑起，下身一柱擎天，幸而衣袍宽大不易看出，否则怕是会被当堂刁难。相如官至上大夫后有不少人不服其功，明里暗里都有针对排挤，这次的下毒定是其中哪个促狭小人气急败坏而为之。  
偏偏赵王与臣下发生了争执，长篇大论，蔺相如觉得自己热得快要昏过去了，始终咬着牙没发出声音，除了极近身的武将廉颇外没人察觉到异样。廉颇颇为担忧地看了他一眼，就要上报时被蔺相如抓住了手腕，轻声道：“不急。”  
“卿这状况哪里能叫不急？”廉颇急道，也放轻了声音，“卿不要命了吗？这是褐斑毒，两刻钟之内不泄火便会毒发丧命，顾不得朝廷礼仪了。”  
泄火？蔺相如暗暗心惊，却也感觉到自己的状况加重。他不再说话，只是牢牢捏住廉颇手腕不让他有所动作，幸而坚持了不到半刻便下朝，行完各礼蔺相如脚步已经有些虚浮，廉颇走上来扶住他，被他拒绝了。  
“将军，臣请自负，毋用费心。”蔺相如轻而坚定地道，气得廉颇一把将他甩开，拂袖而去，留下一句话：“卿一心自负，吾便不劳神费力，也正省了心！”  
这也引起了其他大臣们的注意，但蔺相如并没耽误太多时间在他们身上。他返回家中，一把将自己反锁在卧室内。  
心口的剧痛消失了，取而代之的是下体涌起的飘飘欲仙的感觉，哪怕被粗糙的草席磨到都会引起令人发疯的快感。蔺相如三两下解了自己的衣服，用最后一丝清明难以置信地体会着自己正在做的事。  
他正在自慰。对于这样一个理智得可怕又不会因为情欲而失去原则的人而言，自行体会到这件事是非常屈辱的。然而不这么做他就会死，比起死，受到自己的侮辱就不算什么了。  
如果仅仅是这样就好了。破碎喘息间蔺相如忍不住喊出了一声“王上”，接着事情便一发不可收拾地继续了下去。做这种事蔺相如总是会不可遏制地想到赵何，有时也会是缪贤，但想到前者的次数总是更多一些。但最可怕的事情在一切都结束后被侍从颤抖着轻声说了出来：方才王上来过，在门口站了一会儿便离开了，愤怒非常。  
一切都结束了，蔺相如抱着这样灰暗的念头想，他的仕途、不可告人的感情和人生恐怕都该结束了，连侍从看他的眼神都变了。  
这个侍从跟了他多年，方才王未直接敲门请进便是他极力挡了下来。蔺相如知道他忠心，但无论如何是不能留他在身边了。他打发侍从回乡，临走前结算了他十倍的工资，那侍从也指天发誓不会说出去。蔺相如料定赵王不会对任何人透露，果然如此，但那之后赵王对他的态度一下子从关怀备至变成了拒之千里，说话的音调都是冷冷的，连一个眼神也不肯抛给他。廉颇倒是一如往常凑上来瞎折腾，只不过他再也没有了与廉颇较劲的心情。廉颇一员武将岂会善罢甘休，心中疑虑日增，终于有一天问出口来。  
“蔺卿，汝自那日后便郁郁寡欢，王的态度也时好时坏，究竟为何？”武将站在他面前挡住了他的去路，新侍从一脸戒备又害怕地看着他，蔺相如示意侍从退下，周遭一下子只余他们二人，廉颇脸上的表情开始从疑愤变成了不知所措。  
“谢廉将军担心，臣安王安，和氏璧一节过，臣之宠幸日减正当。”蔺相如浅笑着说，“请廉将军自重，勿絮臣不绝。”  
廉颇脸上一下子又涌现出气愤，好一个活灵活现的大将军，拿出战戟便戳在地上：“汝言明，吾自当自重！”  
真的不需要了，蔺相如想，你看不出来我半点都不想说吗？  
他转身就要走，武将一下子闪到他身前，又把战戟戳在地上：“说。”  
“廉将军何为！”身后突然传来一声怒喝，蔺相如转头看，竟然是同为将军的李牧，赶忙拜了一拜。李牧摆摆手，怒视着廉颇：“将军武者，为难朝之文臣，不愧乎？”  
“他与吾乃是私怨！”廉颇气得握紧了戟杆，直指李牧眉心，李牧反手抓住战戟，一把挥开，上前制住廉颇两手，又被廉颇一脚踹在膝盖上。两个武臣就这样在自己眼前斗作一团，蔺相如不知道该不该劝，更不知道怎么劝，文人的口舌对付武者向来是火上浇油。两人的动静引起了四周巡卫的注意，终于有身手高强的巡卫飞身上前拉开二人，却是连肩膀被削了一掌。  
“小人，小人！”李牧走开的时候不屑地哼了一声，还顺手把蔺相如也带走了，“蔺卿上朝否？本将今日定护汝周全，不必担心那小人。”  
廉颇站在原地，嘴角微微抽动。小人，他想，还真是小人，就连看着李牧勾着蔺相如的肩膀他都觉得万分煎熬，到底什么时候才能是他把那人揽入怀中？  
三  
两年时间，廉颇看着蔺相如眼中的光彩一点点黯淡下来。尽管官已至卿，那人的面上却没有半分骄横，仍是兢兢业业地辅政。反观赵王，对蔺相如仍然是那副拒之千里的态度，神情面色皆愈加冷漠，政业任由相国与公子成掌管，虽然二人政绩斐然，却让那人眼中的光又消失了几许。再这样下去，廉颇想，我说不定就会杀了赵王篡位。  
当然他也只是想想而已，毕竟赵王每日对下属关怀备至、统政治国之英明也是有目共睹的，他的官职也在两年内升到了上卿。然而王唯独对相如不冷不热，蔺相如与他相处时的神态也莫名卑微许多。这两年廉颇不止一次猜测，莫非中褐斑毒那次王与相如间发生了什么？两人之间的光明磊落、相处大方却又让他无法猜忌，他带兵打仗百战百胜，可上了朝堂却猜不透一人的心思。  
蔺相如却觉得赵王果真是爱才如命，知道自己对他有了那种心思却未逐自己出宫，反倒把官职愈加提升。然而这种刻意的宠幸不过是在赤裸裸地提醒他：注意距离，你我只是君臣。这样还不如彻底忽略他，好过这样每日相对令他心生仰慕，却又半点碰不得他。  
怀着这样那样的想法，他们迎来了赵王何治下的第十八年。  
这注定是不平静的一年。秦伐赵，拔石城，后再攻，杀二万人。秦王使使者告赵王，欲与王为好，会于西河外渑池。秦国的使者来到赵国时，赵王差点没一怒之下把他杀了，在众臣劝阻下才勉强作罢。赵王何很清楚杀一个使者并不能阻止强秦的威势，但此去有不回之危，他不得不召集群臣再行商议。  
两年前那个完璧归赵的白袍青年也在，他整个人的气质收敛破败了许多，混在大臣中已有些找不出来了。不过赵王何还是一眼就找到了他，原因还是这人竟对自己存了秽念，两年前的那一场令他印象深刻。他虽没免了这人的官，但这两年冷漠打压恐怕够他受的。  
他不敢承认却又不得不承认每次面对他的时候都怦然心动，又立时对这人发了疯的厌恶，用冰冷的斥责一点一点把他推远。这只是个臣子，他告诉自己，他们之间只有君臣之义。然而无论怎么做都无法掩饰他并未把蔺相如调离御前侍奉这一事实，以及看着那人痛苦不已时喷薄而出的痛惜之情。  
此刻的蔺相如便是这样一幅状态，无神的眼睛只盯着案几上的茶杯，一言不发。赵王何看得心中发急，出言问他旁边的廉颇：“廉将军有何对策？”  
廉颇有些意外，但还是站了起来很快应对道：“王不行，示赵弱且怯也，应使人随行。”  
赵王环顾了一圈，给几个格外活跃的大臣使了眼色，他们便都不说话了。他轻咳一声，道：“廉将军言之有理。谁可从者？”  
廉颇面相尴尬地四下环顾，竟没有人请示王。他作为一介坐镇武将又不能离营，只得用眼神示意相如。蔺相如终于回神，站起来一拜请示道：“臣可从。”  
赵王何满意地点点头，下一秒就感到刻骨铭心的后悔。我为什么要叫他？他心中有个声音在呐喊着，我为什么要叫这么一个小人！？  
临行前廉颇请示，三十日后太子为王，他毫不犹豫地同意了，以此断绝秦王念想。他不会妄自菲薄，也从不质疑武将的忠诚。而且就算是给那人吃一颗定心丸也好，他眼角瞟到蔺相如，那人的面色果然舒展了些，但还是微微蹙眉悲伤的样子。  
这幅模样。看得人心生怆然。赵王何移开目光，淡淡地道：“起驾。”

渑池会。赵王何一边鼓瑟一边咬着牙看着对面的秦王，这人经过两年时间，脸上添了些时过境迁的淡然，整个人的气质却更加意气风发，反倒比身边这人更像青年人了。他的眼睛并未看着自己，而是看着在一旁端庄跪侍的蔺相如，那目光让他有种拿瑟一把砸死秦王的冲动。  
这冲动来源于羁绊，当年的秦王稷也是用这种眼神看着自己，然后就靠了过来。那时的自己才继承王位三年，赵国根基不稳，迫于强秦威势不得不强颜欢笑赴秦宴的时候也是有的。又因为肥义在国内一手遮天，他这个幼年的王反倒可有可无，秦王稷也得以肆无忌惮。没想到到了今天竟还要为其鼓瑟，在外人看来是秦国为难赵国，在赵何看来却多了一层意思，便是借当年之事羞辱自己。  
一曲弹毕，好歹没出岔子。秦王看蔺相如的眼神越发放肆，蔺相如看的是他身后的御史，那人写道：某年月日，秦王与赵王会饮，令赵王鼓瑟。  
他霍然站起，拜了一拜道：“赵王窃闻秦王善为秦声，请奉盆缶秦王，以相娱乐。”  
赵王惊疑不定地看着蔺相如，他面色淡然，全然不似来时的悲伤痛苦，竟把一众情绪都隐藏了起来。秦王稷的脸色一下子难看起来，正要出言拒绝，蔺相如竟从旁边侍从手中拿缶献上，秦王大怒，推阻拒绝。  
“五步之内，相如请得以颈血溅大王矣！”蔺相如怒目圆睁瞪着他，秦王稷也瞪着相如。这个青年比两年前出使时明显成长了，但这种成长却像是幼苗被压上了石头，蹭得茎叶有些伤痕。他的眼中完全只有求死之意，两边有侍从要砍伤相如，却被他大声斥责，吓得直接退了回去。一个求死之人怎么会有如此精神去斥退杀手？  
秦王左右一想，看到了赵王何阴沉的面色，一想就明白了。定是这人不知用什么方法察觉到了相如对他的情愫，对他严加斥责，弄得相如生不如死也有可能。此番相如明明是求死却斥退侍从，是为护他愿得一死。想到这里，秦王不禁有些恼怒，毕竟两年前还在自己身下承欢的人如今成了他人的禁脔，任谁都会有些不快。  
他敲了一下蔺相如递上来的缶，那人马上收回去，命旁边的赵国御史书记下“秦王为赵王击缶”。  
……还真是一点不留情面啊。  
秦王给臣下使了个眼色，臣下领会，上前道：“请以赵十五城为秦王寿。”  
蔺相如说：“请以秦之咸阳为秦王寿。”  
这着是秦王没想到的，他看着蔺相如玩味地笑了一下，道：“请以相如为客，以增秦赵之谊。”  
赵王何觉得自己要炸了，奈何秦强赵弱，区区一个卿为客之请若再行拒绝便是触怒秦王，因此他并未出声。蔺相如低垂着头，赵何看见他的衣摆在微微颤抖着，他低声道：“诺。”  
真是懂事的臣子，发觉自己不出声是暗示他答应下来。不知为何觉得有些心疼了，赵王想，这次为赵国夺回颜面以他功大，回国后封上卿吧。

次日回国，蔺相如官拜上卿。封官仪式完毕，赵王何发现蔺相如并未露出一丝一毫的欢欣，反而暗自露出极为凄苦的神色，眼神灰暗，甚至暗地里吐血饮泣。他暗暗觉得心惊，莫非秦王真对他行那等事了？因此他最终在某天傍晚下朝后把蔺相如叫到了自己宫室，屏退所有后妃，决定与他单独谈谈。  
蔺相如早已等在那里，在他进门的一霎，他看见蔺相如下意识后退了一步，又拜了一拜掩饰自己的动作。他的面色仍十分淡然，看来在他面前蔺相如是不肯显露自己情绪的。  
“卿说吧。这些日子如此萎靡，究竟为何。”赵何也放下了身段，不再打着官腔，“说了寡人不会怪罪。”  
“臣无恙。谢王上关心。”蔺相如淡淡地道，声调里半点情绪也无。  
“若不肯说寡人便严刑拷问，到卿肯说为止。”赵何决定吓一吓他，没想到蔺相如竟然毫不动容地道：“臣无恙，王上便是屈打也未必成招。”  
“汝这小人！”赵何一时口不择言，脱口而出，“汝那日做了甚事？！寡人见汝有恙，特屏退左右往汝探视，汝竟对寡人存了秽念！汝做那事的时候，念的难道不是寡人的称谓？！”  
蔺相如脸上强装的平静终于被击碎，他艰难地解释道：“……臣被小人下毒，一时难以自制。若王上弃臣肮脏，夺了官爵赶出宫去即可。”他说后半句时又恢复了平静的面色，只声音带着止不住的颤抖。  
“汝这等小人，赶出宫去倒得个便宜。”赵何冷哼一声，“那秦王可对汝做了什么？”  
蔺相如知道他这是关心自己，但心里有什么东西突然溃不成军，他哽咽着道：“未……未曾。”  
“那为何归来后反倒凄苦至此？”忍得吐血也什么都不肯说？  
“臣……臣只是……”蔺相如愣了一下，没曾想赵王竟注意到了。他知道再掩饰也无用，忍着屈辱道：“秦王确对臣行了秽事。”  
这次总该彻底厌弃他了吧。迎上赵王惊骇的眼神，蔺相如平静地道：“臣请辞官归隐。”  
赵何没有说话，他难以置信地打量着这个强作平静的臣子，这样的清秀貌美，秦王之前的目光竟是真的。这样的他恐怕辞了官就会马上自尽吧。他没想到他的使臣的确是将那璧完好地带了回来，却并未完璧归赵。  
“不许。”赵何话音刚落，蔺相如就浑身颤抖了一下，仿佛听见了什么令人难以置信的事似的。上次他听见这两个字，是秦王强迫他为之侍奉之时，他心中郁结之气越发放肆，忍不住咳嗽两声，吐出一大口血来。  
赵何吓了一大跳，赶忙上前扶他，又要跑出去传唤御医，没有了侍从他这一国之主也不得不自己跑腿。蔺相如却扯住他的衣摆，轻声道：“臣请赐死。”  
“不许！”赵何这次是彻彻底底被吓到了，究竟是什么样的郁结让这样一位坚强的人臣一心求死？  
“王……王上对臣……也有情吧……”蔺相如惨笑道，竟要往旁边棱角上撞。赵何赶紧按住他，怎么也拦不住，只得紧紧抱住他。蔺相如却没再挣扎，很满足似的合了眼，任由他抱着。  
天哪。  
赵何这才意识到自己的刻意忽视和冷漠给这位忠心的臣子造成了多大的伤害，这人一心求死，来了再好的御医也活不长。衣袖摆动带出的磕碰声响已经惊动了内侍，赵何赶紧在内侍前来之前换了个正常些的姿势，他的臣子很听话地没有留恋，转过头去不再看他。赵何觉得心里一阵阵的心痛，又想到自己现下承受的心痛恐怕不到蔺相如心中十之有一，便横下心来出去亲自调动内侍，叫人来看着蔺相如，又叫御医诊疗蔺相如之症。诊说是郁气凝结，不得动气，要静养，赵何赶紧调了纸笔来准他假，又跟他一起回了他家。  
“王上为何跟来？”蔺相如仍背着他，束好的发髻全数散开，显得潦倒非常，“赵国贤臣辈出，且有李牧、赵奢、廉颇三将行统军之事，臣死岂不正遂王意。”  
“卿误会了，寡人并非厌弃。”赵何长叹一声，跪坐在蔺相如身后环抱住他。蔺相如显然吓了一跳，身子都颤了一下，赵何说：“寡人倾慕卿已久。”  
又是这句话，他说出一模一样的话，要做的怕也是一模一样的事。蔺相如扯了扯嘴角，挑起一抹冷笑，声音清冷地道：“王上不必哄臣开心，便是死也不会牵连王上，为何执意阻拦。”赵何看在眼里却是知道这人心知要死，已不在乎君臣礼仪。他看他难以回心转意，不禁长叹一声：“卿要去，寡人不拦。然而卿去后只留寡人率一群愚者佞臣治国，卿不觉得悲哀么？”  
“谁为愚者佞臣？”蔺相如显然被激怒了。  
“是寡人口误。”赵何看见他尚有情绪，手中握住了希望，“卿不信也罢，寡人倾慕卿已久，两情相悦岂不美哉，为何卿执意抗拒？若卿执意要去，过些时日不急。”看见这一国之君放低了姿态说软话，饶是以相如心智之坚定也动摇了，只得故作冷硬道：“那便等罢，王上旦觉厌弃，再赐死不急。”他心中想的却并非如此，他不愿承认自己也是想体会一下被所爱之人爱护的感觉，即使是虚假的也好过冷漠。在赵何看来却开心得很，蔺相如肯放弃求死再过段时日，便有了救回来的希望。这么忠诚可爱的臣子他可不想放过，要死也等他寿终正寝了再说。  
-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 后话  
> 完璧归赵的故事到这里就结束了～  
> 我本来是要写廉蔺最后写的这是啥（赵王何与蔺上卿的绝美爱情？我的天）（歪楼歪到三千里外克服万有引力一飞冲天）……算了不说这个，廉蔺下回再说吧（  
> 一开始改变文风实在是太难了，一个字一个字地改，这次就是刻意让我自己过于口语化和现代化的文风稍微回归一下，有目的的（哈）。古风车实在是太难开了。查了下龙阳君是什么年代的人，觉得春秋战国那是真他妈的乱啊……  
> 写完了觉得春秋时代的语言真的很有魅力（虽然我模仿得很烂），因为他们的字不够所以就少说话，反倒显得语言有种精简的魅力。对于那种被现代认为是“古风”的文风我反倒觉得矫揉造作（因为自己写的时候就觉得有种蜜汁言情风），不过不排除是我自己审美不到（或者写得不好）（像玄色写得就不错，虽然玄色也老忍不住插进去一两句大白话）


End file.
